


Show Me What You've Got

by thinkoutsidethebex



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkoutsidethebex/pseuds/thinkoutsidethebex
Summary: Mary Jane asked Peter to train her to survive in an increasingly dangerous New York.





	Show Me What You've Got

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lil blurb I wrote for a writing challenge on Tumblr. My first Spidey fic.

“I’m still not sure this is a great idea…” Peter winced. MJ stood in front of him, her red hair braided down her neck, fists raised. It had been her idea to start training. New York was getting more dangerous by the day and MJ knew if she was going to survive then she couldn’t afford to always be waiting around for Spider-Man to save her. In the time since Peter had gotten his powers she’d been kidnapped by the Green Goblin, Scorpion, Doc Ock and Kraven. Waiting on the sidelines wasn’t an option anymore. She had to be able to take care of herself. But as Peter stared at her in front of him, her fists balled and her face set, he knew he couldn’t do this.

“Ugh, Pete!” MJ groaned and dropped her head back. “I thought we talked about this?” Peter sighed and chewed his bottom lip. They had talked about it. At great length. For days. And as much as Peter hated to admit it, she had a point.

“I know, I know, I just…” Peter trailed off. MJ saw the conflict dancing across Peter’s face and sighed. Taking his face in her hands she forced him to meet her gaze.

“Pete,” she started softly, “I know this is scary. But our world is scary. Even if I wasn’t dating Spider-Man it would be. There are new bad guys popping up every day and you can’t be everywhere at once. If I’m in trouble I need to be able to save myself instead of hoping you’ll swing in and web up the bad guys. And you need to be able to focus on saving the city without worrying about whether or not I’m in danger.” 

“MJ, you aren’t equipped to go toe-to-toe with the people that come after me,” Peter said flatly. 

“I’m not talking about trying to take on supervillains!” MJ countered sharply. “I’m taking about the regular non-super powered douche bags who roam around. Those guys, I can handle.” Peter sighed and looked into her eyes. The thought of MJ getting into a fight tore him apart, but not nearly as much as the thought of her getting hurt.

“You’re right,” he conceded.

“This is all going to be a lot easier once you realized I always am.” She smiled and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose. “Now teach me how to kick some ass.”

Half an hour and some wounded pride later, MJ was flat on her back for the fifth time. This time it was courtesy of a leg sweep.

“Jesus Pete!” she huffed.

“Sorry, shit. Sorry! Are you ok?” Peter’s face appeared above her own, etched with worry.

“Yeah I’m fine,” she answered. “Just give me a sec.”

"Maybe we should-“

“Peter Parker I swear to god if you say we should take a break one more time I’m not having sex with you for an entire month!” MJ heard him suck in a breath and took that as him agreeing. Groaning, she got back to her feet. “Let’s go again.”

“MJ, come on. At least drink some water,” Peter pleaded. 

“No,” she said sternly. “I have to do this.” She readied herself again and arched an eyebrow at Peter, who begrudgingly complied. 

“Ok fine. Now, square up your hips…good…don’t get jumpy. Let them make the first move. Anyone who comes at you is going to be bigger than you. Bullies go after people they see as weaker and they’re going to think you’re helpless. Let them. Use that to your advantage.” MJ listened intently, absorbing everything she could.

“How do I do that?”

“You keep moving. Use your feet and get them off balance. Big is only good when you can hit your target so make ‘em work for it. Keep moving and watch the hands. Wait for an opening and make your move. Got it?” She nodded. “Ok…here we go.” 

Peter swung with his right fist and MJ danced backwards out of his way. He spun back to her with a mix of surprise and admiration on his face. 

“Great, MJ! Again.” He swung and MJ dodged him again. Pete threw a couple more punches that she managed to avoid, albeit with a couple of pretty close calls. As his hand flew past her face again she saw her chance. She swung her right arm hard and heard a _THUD_ as her fist connected with Peter’s jaw. He staggered back cupping his cheek. MJ’s hands flew to cover her mouth.  
  
“Oh my god, Peter! I’m so sorry! Are you ok?” She moved towards him but he waved her off.

“First rule of fighting: Never apologize to your opponent,” he laughed. “Even if it’s your boyfriend.”

“I’m sorry you just said look for an opening and I saw it and-“  
  
“MJ,” Peter interrupted her babbling. “I’m fine. You did great.” A red spot was blooming on his cheek and MJ couldn’t help but feel a small bit of pride mixed with the guilt. She walked towards Peter and ran her fingers over his cheek.  
  
“Does it hurt?” she asked. Peter shrugged.  
  
“Eh, it’s fine. You just caught me off guard is all.” MJ beamed at him.

“Well that was the idea, wasn’t it?” Standing on her toes she placed a small kiss where her blow had landed. “Come on, let’s go again.”

“Hey MJ, can I ask you something?” MJ rolled her eyes. Peter was blinking rapidly, a telltale sign he was fighting back tears. She must have hit him harder than she thought.

_You go MJ_, she thought. She raised her brows at him and waited for him to continue.

“Is all this…are you just looking for a reason to get Jameson to send you on some bigger assignments?” Peter’s voice was so small that for a minute MJ was looking at the shy boy she knew in high school, not the man she’d been living with for 3 years. She sighed and folded her arms across her chest. It was true, but she was hoping Pete wouldn’t figure it out. She’d been working for the Bugle for about a year now and her boss, the positively cavemanish J. Jonah Jameson, still kept feeding her puff pieces and safe stories. His excuse was always the same: _A woman of your demeanor can’t handle the big stuff_. If he weren’t such a complete tool it would be almost impressive how he could be so condescending and misogynistic at the same time. Peter cleared his throat still waiting for an answer. MJ sighed.

“It is and it isn’t. I meant what I said. I don’t want to have to rely on you to save the day, but if me being able to fend for of myself means I get some bigger stories then that’s just a bonus.” MJ wrapped her arms around Peter’s waist and rested her chin on his chest. His warm brown eyes gazed down at her as he pulled her close. “Plus once triple J finds out little Miss Mary Jane Watson punched Spider-Man right in the face, he’ll be tripping over his feet to give me the good stuff.” Peter’s smile fell and MJ stepped back laughing.

“So you’re just using me for bragging rights at this point?” Peter asked, feigning offense.

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“Ok…ok well put ‘em up Miss Watson. From here on out, no more Mr. Nice Spider.” Peter raised his fists and she mirrored him. “Show me what you’ve got.” MJ smirked.

“Come and get me, tiger.”


End file.
